


Elias

by EsotericAthanasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lizards, M/M, Magic, Murder, Science, South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericAthanasy/pseuds/EsotericAthanasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is actually something i wrote for english class....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elias

 

 

The hot summer sun beat down on the suburban houses, children in swimsuits were running in sprinklers in the center of a cul-de-sac , screaming and laughing, while the mothers sat on lawn chairs gossiping, and the smell of hot dogs wafted into their noses as the fathers grouped around a grill, discussing the football game that had aired the day previous. It was an average summer Monday afternoon, and all but one family was outside enjoying it. The Kit family never came outside, save for the youngest daughter, Isabella, 7 years old. Among the chit chat, you could hear small mentions here and there of the others.

“ I hear the stepfather is a drunk”

“ Isabella hasn't mentioned them”

“ Of course she hasn't, after all, I heard her brother's a psychopath”

“ its the mother, not the son”

“ They are all crazies, staying locked up in there”

“ What about that nice young man who stops by?”

“Benjamin? Isn't he a homosexual?”

“ I think so, bad influence , if you ask me”

“Well speak of the devil”

Benjamin walked down the sidewalk, waving at the children, the grin on his face met with side eyes and dirty looks from the adults. Ben lowered his head and continued walking , brushing his brown hair out of his freckled face, sweat beading his forehead in the heat. He was wearing a solid color white t-shirt and plain Bermuda shorts, barefoot. He got to the house of his boyfriend, his feet meeting the cool green grass .

Rather than ringing the doorbell, he went to the side of the house, pulling a string that unlocked the fence gate to the backyard, walking silently from the grass of the yard to the cement patio, quickly and on his toes , as the sun was high and hitting the patio, making the cement hot. He knocked very quietly on the sliding glass door.

A woman in her mid-forties came and let him in, she was plump and had long gray and dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She gave him a warm smile.

“ Elias is in his room, James is out of the house, so you don't need to worry about him”, she assured him,” Do you want anything? A glass of water?”

“No thank you, ma'am”, Ben answered, smiling respectfully back at the woman.

He walked up the carpeted stairs, wiping sweat away from his face, and knocked on the first door to the left of the stairs, Elias's room. The door opened slowly, and in the doorway was Elias. Elias was  very tall, around 6'2” with a skinny, lanky figure . He was pale, and his hair was dyed pastel pink and purple, his top lip was thin, and had a defined cupids bow.  His ears stuck out of his hair, angled so they showed. His hands had long thin fingers .

Elias was wearing a sky blue baggy t-shirt, and a skirt that came to his mid thigh, as it was hot outside, along with inside. He grinned at Ben, hugging him. Ben was only 5'5”, so they had a large height difference. Elias was very happy to see his boyfriend, and flopped on his bed, with navy blue bedding .

“ You haven't visited in a week” ,Elias complained,” I missed you”

“I'm sorry Ive been really busy”, Ben apologized, sitting on the  bed next to him. The room had walls plain white, the carpet cream colored. It was a very small room, with only the navy blue bed and a few dressers, along with a smallish closet.  

Elias looked at the other boy, observing the way he sat up straight , like usual, ankles crossed and swinging together off the side of the bed. He noticed Ben picking at his lip, usually a sign he was deep in thought. Elias couldn't help but wonder what it was he was thinking about. Ben turned, his deep brown eyes meeting Elias's blue.

“How's your stepdad been? “, Ben inquired slowly. Elias's face fell , and Ben began to apologize,” I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked”

Elias shook his head, “ No, no its fine”, he assured, not telling the whole truth. He forced a smile ,“Its fine, its okay... really”

Ben sighed, “ You're lying... I can tell”

Elias tried to keep the smile up, attempting to make it convincing, “No, its all totally okay, I promise”

“ Elias I've known you for 7 years I can tell when you are lying”, Ben protested, patting his arm.

Ben was right, Elias knew. They had known each other since they were ten years old, when the Kit family moved to this small southern town. It was around when his mother remarried. Elias remembered how excited he was to live with his mother, who had at that time recently gotten custody of him. He was so happy to soon meet his new baby sister. Until he met James, his step father. James was at first a very kind man , but soon fell into alcoholism, verbally abusing him and his mother.  Ben had been there for him in that time, they met at school and had been best friends since. James never approved, but never actually hit Elias until around two years ago, when Ben and Elias were both fifteen, and James found out about their relationship.

He would lash out on Elias at every chance, calling him horrible slurs. But the worst of it was last year, when Elias began to wear skirts, and dresses, and other feminine clothing. Elias was not trans gender, rather simply liked girls clothes. His step dad , of course, did not approve in the slightest. Elias began spending nights at Ben's house, where Ben's parents thought highly of Elias. He did this almost every night at one point, just to avoid when James would get home.

Elias sighed deeply, “ I... I don't know what to do”, resting his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

“Did you figure out what was with the static shock problem?”, inquired Ben. Elias had most recently found that he would get sharp static shocks every time he would touch metal, or any other thing that might give a shock. This would happen without fail, even when the air was damp. It had been going on for a few months now, and a few weeks previous Elias had decided that telling Ben was a good idea.

“ No, its really annoying to be honest“, he replied, a half smile on his face.

Ben kisses his cheek, and returned the smile, “Okay, just wondering. Its really  weird though, its not normal to get shocked that often.”

“ Maybe my nerves turned to live wires”, offered Elias, clearly joking with Ben, who rolled his eyes.

“ I'm pretty positive that if that were the case, you'd be very dead and very burnt”, he responded, a small chuckle escaping.

The two were silenced by the sound of a car pulling up, Elias's step father was home. This had happened many times, and both were accustomed to dealing with this.  Elias shooed Ben away, grabbing a drawstring bag he kept under his bed precisely for this.

“Hurry!”, he urged, half whispering, as Ben dashed down the stairs and out the back door. Elias slipped on a pair of shoes, as his door opened, his mother was in the doorway.

“ Are you going over to Ben's tonight?”, she asked, “if so, tell Krista I said hi”

Elias nodded at her, and kissed his mother's cheek as he walked out of his room.

However, he didn't make it very far before James stopped him, asking him where he was going, and then yelling at Elias, sending him back up to his room.

  
  


Later, as he got into bed, Elias's phone buzzed, and he turned to check his messages. It was Ben.

  Ben:Are you not coming?

Elias: No, I'm not allowed.

Ben: Is is because of “him”

Elias: Well duh.

Ben: Okay. Please stay safe. Goodnight

Elias: I will, don't worry about me. Goodnight.

He sighed, and put his phone down, staring up at the ceiling fan above his bed. His arm and back was sore from where his stepfather had hit. He tried to get off to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts of many things. He thought of Ben, whom he'd been dating for two years now. He still remembered when the relationship had began, they were talking after school one day, and Ben just told him. He admired Ben's confidence.  

He thought of his step father. And a burning hatred found its into him. He didn't mean for it to be that bad, but it was. He hated James. He hated him more than anything. It was like a fire lit up in his chest, and though Elias would never truly wish death upon anyone, yet he could not help but have a small wish deep down. He felt horrible for even thinking it,  but that did not stop him.  

Elias was so overcome with these thoughts, he did not notice that the fan had begun to spin. He did not notice that the light was getting brighter. He did, however, notice when the light burst, and a large book fell off his dresser. He assumed it was just some sort of problem with the electricity, paying no mind to the fact that the large book had been resting on the opposite end of the dresser, farthest away from where it had fallen.

  
  


The next morning, Elias took his usual morning routine. He crawled out of his bed, getting dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, as to hide the remnants of last night's violence. He was too tired to notice the drawers opening on their own. He was too tired to notice the cereal coming off the top of the fridge without him even touching it. His mother, unlike himself, did in fact notice. She assumed that it was just her imagination .After all, it WAS really early.

 

That afternoon, Elias set out to Ben's house. Kissing his mother goodbye, he carefully slipped out the back door , avoiding the neighbors, who,  much like the day previous, were out enjoying the day.

The sky was a beautiful, cloudless blue, and the sun beat down heavily, like a semi-truck of heat. Elias was sweating in the heat, he had definitely not dressed for it.  His tennis shoes scraped along the wooden fence as he climbed over it.

Behind the houses in the cul-de-sac, there was a playground. It had multiple swings  , a large play structure with many things for climbing and sliding and running along. The metal was hot in the summer sun, but that did not prevent it from being filled with children, laughing, playing, giggling. Today, while the adults gossiped about the same old things, the children were on the playground. Elias had not expected this, which, as he thought back on it, was serious misjudgment on his part.

He held his head down as he walked past , feeling whispers follow him while he did so. He could just barely make out what they were saying.

“Its that Kit boy”

“ Wonder why he's dressed like that, its too hot out for jeans”

“I told you he was crazy”

“ Whole family is, if you ask me”

Elias walked on, ignoring them, ignoring his younger sister when she called out in greeting. He continued to walk, his shoes on the burning pavement, until he got to the small one story worn down house that was occupied by Ben and his family. He knocked on the front door, and the smiling face of his boyfriend answered him.

“ Hey! Come in”, he greeted, grinning at him.

“ Hey “, Elias replied, smiling and walking in.

“ My family is in the backyard. Also..Why are you so covered up? Its hot out”

“No reason..”, Elias lied

Ben looked at him, and frowned suddenly, “ Take off your shirt”

“Whoa there friend you might need to slow down”, he laughed

Ben did not smile or laugh, but instead met him with an unamused look., “You know what I meant.”

“Did I now?”

“Elias . There is literally no reason for you to be covered that much in this heat unless you are hiding something. Roll up your sleeves or something”

Elias sighed in defeat, Ben knew him too well. He took off the shirt, revealing bruises on his back and arms. Ben gave a shuddering sigh.

“ Elias....”

“What?!”, he snapped, , “ You're acting as if its my fault. Its not”

“ I.. I never said it was”, Ben protested

Elias shoved his shirt back and looked at him in irrational anger. Why was he angry at Ben? Ben did nothing to him. He didn't deserve to  have the resent of Elias's stepfather taken out on him.  Elias realized this, and took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm down.

“I'm..I'm sorry”, he apologized,” I didn't mean to take it out on you”

“Forget it. Its okay.”, Ben replied, a warm forgiving smile on his face, “But... You know... this whole thing isn't okay... you should call someone or something”

“I know I should but... I just can't”, he sighed, sitting on the couch in the living room, Ben following and sitting next to him. Elias wrapped his arms around him.

“You really need to”, Ben repeated, only getting a shuddery breath in response.

  
  


Elias walked home, and was surprised to see James's car in the driveway, an old faded red car. He was home earlier than usual. Elias had not been anticipating this, and felt his stomach churn. Perhaps he could sneak past him? He mapped it out in his mind , standing right in the front doorway, which, looking back, was probably the worst place to plan, especially because the door was open.

“what the hell are you doing, boy??!!”, James yelled, harshly grabbing Elias's arm and slamming the door, dragging him into the house, slamming him against the wall.

“ I...I”, Elias stuttered, feeling a wave of panic come over him , like time was slowing around him , he felt hatred and rage. He didn't know what to do, but the fire in his chest built up, and spread to his fingertips, like bits of electricity sprinting through his veins. He felt hot tears of anger welling up in his eyes, his breath catching in his throat.

He didn't quite know what happened next, but he could remember shoving his step father away, for the first time he was stronger. He remembered a surge of energy flowing through him. And just like that, he saw James on the floor, a loom of surprise frozen on his face.

His stomach sank, hands clammy in a cold sweat. How had this happened? Maybe it didn't? He bent down and felt for a pulse on the man who had hurt him for years, but there was none. A chill ran down his spine, as he looked to his mother, whom had  been watching in fear .

A look mixed with shock and confusion adorned her face. Elias met her look with one identical. He ran up to his room and called Ben, who had , as expected, no clue at all what happened or what to do.

Elias groaned in frustration after the call was over, and grabbed the drawstring bag, shoving even more clothes in it. He was not very well prepared, but it was good enough, he supposed. He ran out of the house, slipping out the back door while his mother called an ambulance, running far from his home, not knowing where he was running to, just running. He ran on for an hour, then stopped and broke into a walk. He didn't have anywhere to go, but he couldn't go back.

He realized that it had been him who had killed James. He had not meant to, but he had. This ruled out going to Ben's house. He didn't want to hurt him. He would find somewhere , surely. At least he hoped so, regardless of the obvious improbability. He was in town now. There were many buildings,and the streetlights lit it up. Elias never understood the reason for a downtown in the first place. The town was too small, and the apartments didn't have very many occupants. This was apparent especially now, as it seemed like Elias was the only one walking here at this time.

The night was cooler than the afternoon had been, and the moon shone in a cloudless sky. Elias looked up at the stars as he sat down on a bench, and sighed, letting himself rest.

How on earth had he gotten himself into this mess? Elias stared at his hands, wondering how he had done it. What exactly had he done to begin with? It obviously couldn't be magic or anything. That was stupid. Only small children believe in magic.  And well...17 wasn't an age considered to be that of small children. Meaning Elias was no small child. Was he? He didn't think so at least. What ages are considered to be that of small children, anyways? What defines a small child? Why do we have labels based on how young a kid is anyway? After all, not all “small children” are necessarily small in size? Why are 18 year olds considered adults? Aren't they still teenagers? So why are they adults? And WHY oh WHY  was Elias continuing to over think this nonsense into oblivion???!

That, he did not know.

He wanted to collect his thoughts, but they were racing too fast . He wondered if he would see Ben again, and with a pang he realized he hadn't even said goodbye. He remembered once again that he had absolutely no plan of action from here. Meaning he certainly  had not planned to fall asleep. He had thought enough about it to assume  that if he did, he would be found and brought home.

He was right about being found. He was wrong about being brought home. He was so very wrong.

 

When Elias woke up, he was not on the bench downtown. He sat up , and rubbed his eyes. He was in a room lined with beds with metal bed frames. Each bed had curtain that could be pulled to conceal it. He was also not wearing his own clothes, but what appeared to be a hospital gown. He rubbed his eyes again, and turned to the other side.

Elias jumped backward suddenly in the bed, as when he turned, he was met with the grinning face of a girl. She had chin length dark brown hair and eyes the same color. She appeared to be of Latin descent, he supposed. Next to her was a girl with long blond hair, though Elias could tell that it was bleached, as dark roots just barely peeked through. The blond girl looked very similar to the first. The weirdest part of it all was not the huge grin on the first girl's face (which, by the way, was quite unsettling, Elias noted) but the chameleon on her shoulder. Oh god, was that chameleon also smiling at him?

“Awesome!!!”, the first girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up, “You appear to be 100% awake!!!!”

The blond one rolled her eyes, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, “ Wow, Danielle, don't give the boy a frigging heart attack”

“But … this is my favorite part”, Danielle whined, though her favorite  part of WHAT, exactly, Elias was not sure.

“ I thought your favorite part was capturing them?”, the other scoffed

“ well, Olivia”, The girl named Danielle said, drawing out each syllable, like Oh-live-eeh-uh, “ I dONT”, she folded her arms,”remember”, she jabbed the one named Olivia in the arm , “asking”, she stamped her foot, “YOU!!” , she screamed, and a woman shoved her head in the doorway, a sharp “shhhhhh” in response to Danielle.

Elias was, not surprisingly, completely confused.

“ Ex..Excuse me..but..but where am I?” , he inquired, Danielle slapping her forehead cringing

“ God..Dammit !”, she said, “ sorry about that, I totally forgot to tell you . In my defense”,  she gave Olivia a side eye, “its totally Olivia fault for distracting me”

Olivia got up, looking angry , “ my fault?! MY??!! FAULT??!!!”

“yes thats what I said good job. Do me a favor and shhhhhhhhhh”, she calmly said the last sentence with her finger over Olivia's mouth. Olivia sat down again and crossed her arms in a huff

“Are you..gonna answer my question or should I just sit here”, Elias whispered, but was drowned out by the sound of the door slamming open, in its place, a very short, very angry looking girl with buzzed strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, an athletic, scarred build, and so many freckles she was like an ice cream cone rolled in orangey brown sprinkles. Elias didn't know who she was, but as both Olivia and Danielle shut up instantly, sitting up straight, he assumed he should probably be intimidated. But. She was so short, how could he be?

“ Did you tell him?”, the short one demanded, walking over to the bed

“uh... no... not yet”, Danielle replied meekly

“ Ugh”, the girl huffed, turning on her heel to look at  Elias, “ Name's KG, skill class 9 leader of student training  group 193 of Alderfair's Institute for the Supernaturally Gifted”

Elias noticed a patch on the breast of her jacket, with a logo and the letters “AISG” and just above that, another patch reading “ Group 193”, below that “ Katherine Maryanne Greenwood”

“Supernaturally.. gifted?”, Elias questioned

KG sighed exasperatedly, “God why do the slow ones get put with me? Here , ill use small words so that maybe , just maybe, an imbecilic mind such as your own might comprehend my already pretty damn clear words.”, she rolled her eyes, “ Ahem:  You magic,boy”

“ Magic isn't real”, He stated simply, making Danielle grin with apparent excitement

“ You're right, its not. ITS ALL SCIENCE!!”, Danielle exclaimed, proceeding to use huge science words that Elias didn't know the meaning of, finally being stopped by KG , who slapped her in the back of the head

“ Sorry about her, she's the smartest complete ignoramus you will ever meet”, KG explained, “But to be as blunt as possible, I can't even begin to explain how unbelievably large the quantity of crap there is that I am not going to give about the fact that you think you can pretend like there is any other explanation to the straight up murder you did yesterday.  You can forget going to the rodeo, because you aren't gonna sit here giving me that bull”

Normally Elias would have taken a moment to admire the fact that he may have just been  told the single best sentence ever used against him, but as there were much more pressing matters in regards to her declaration, he simply did not have time to enjoy the creatively crafted criticism.

“ How did you know about that?”, He questioned, confused, “the murder I mean, not the rodeo thing. “

KG, once again, rolled her eyes so far back she might've seen her brain, “ Do I really have to explain everything?” she looked to the side, noticing Danielle raising her hand while Olivia sat looking annoyed, “ This is not an invitation for you to explain, you electron eating egghead”

“I'd appreciate it if the thing where you explain rather than making adverse alliterations alternatively”, Elias suggested

“ nice one.”, KG praised, “ But fine. We know about you killing someone. Well, we didn't find out first, we were told. When powers are used either negatively or really obviously, its detected. Like about where it was and what was done. When that happens, a kind of tracking method is automatically placed from that moment on. And its placed whenever you leave the general area of the institute. Danielle  and Olivia here, science officer”, she gestured to Danielle, who waved, “ and group organization and scheduling official”, she gestured to Olivia, “ were assigned as retrievers . Meaning its their job to get the recently traceable SG here and explain what this whole thing is, in the event that said SG is assigned to group 193, that is”

“SG?”

“ Supernaturally Gifted. Stupid name, if you ask me. But the founder just had to be unique I guess. We have powers, we aren't the damn ghost busters, theres nothing 'supernaturally' gifted about us”

Elias  sat back against the headboard, trying to process what was going on. “ so, What you're saying is I'm not a freak here?”

KG laughed, “ Well I didn't say that, but pretty much yeah”

“ I killed someone. Won't I go to prison?”

“Ah yes”, KG mocked, “ Yes because running up to a police officer and accusing someone of subconsciously wishing their step dad to death is the most believable crime ever. You are so smart, I applaud your absolutely irrefutable logic. I'm truly in awe of this veracious stream of genius spewing from your mouth” Ah sarcasm, we meet again, thought Elias

“well thats good I guess”, He noted, “I'd rather be stuck here than in prison”

“ You darn well better like it here more, because you are stuck here.”, she gave him a small smile, “ after you are discharged from this tiny place we slapped the title of 'hospital' on, You are coming with us to cabin 193, Axel was eager to meet you, id watch out for him, hes ..odd. Lucky for you, you aren't alone, yesterday another new recruit, Finley I think it was, came in. you can get used to this place together”

Elias nodded, and watched as the three, four counting the chameleon who was still resting on Danielle's shoulder, leave the room. The woman who had shushed Danielle earlier walked in, a nurse probably, and smiled warmly at Elias

“ I do truly hope you like it here, Elias Jonathan Kit”, she beamed

“ I do too, ma'am”, he responded.

He was unsure about this new place, unsure what would become of his mother, unsure if he'd ever again see his boyfriend, yet this uncertainty was soon forgotten as he fell back asleep on the hospital bed, eager to find out more about the place he now would call home, without worry of step fathers or neighbors or the kids who beat him up in school. A place where, perhaps, if he was very lucky, he might even, he daresay, belong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
